


And Then, A Summer Rain.

by coeurdeleo92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP - Freeform, I have a lot of Wolfstar feelings, M/M, Oneshot, Prisoner of Azkaban, bookverse, hugging it out is definitely the solution, may become part of a series, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdeleo92/pseuds/coeurdeleo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus leaves Hogwarts in the rain.</p><p>Set after PoA. </p><p> Title is from The Elegance of the Hedgehog by Muriel Barbary. Read it and weep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then, A Summer Rain.

The rain only made it worse, Remus thought, icy water dripping down the neck of his robes as he hefted his case once more and trudged out of Hogsmeade, towards the dark thatch of a low-built cottage that lay at the foot of the hill beyond the village. The wounds from the last full moon, that terrible night, the searing joy at the sight of Sirius, his Sirius, in front of him and then the wrench of betrayal at Wormtail’s disloyalty, laid heavy below his ribcage, and he hunched into the weight of his grief and anger as he walked. 

The shingled track that led to the cottage was dark and shining in the heavy rain as he reached the gate, and despite the weather he stopped for a moment to look at his home. He shook his head slightly, water droplets flying. Not his home. Dumbledore had offered it as a place to stay, but he knew he could not stay long. He needed a safe place for the full moon next month, and the cottage would not hold the wolf, certainly not without Wolfsbane. 

His tired legs pressed on, and he pushed through the gate and hurried to the door, the chill from his wet clothes beginning to settle into his bones. Muttering the password the headmaster had given him into the latch, he heard it click and leaned his shoulder into the thick wood, feeling it swing open reluctantly against the swell of the damp frame. 

Inside was blessedly dry, but the curtains on the windows blocked much of the light inside. He left the suitcase by the door and moved into the room further, swinging and stretching his aching shoulder with a huff. The front door led into a tiny stone-floored kitchen, which may once have been quaint but which was now still and sad. He could see the back of a sofa through the door, and moved through the kitchen quickly. As he stepped through to the room, he waved a hand towards the fireplace in the corner, and small flames leaped in the grate, catching quickly on the tinder left there, and suffusing the room in a warm glow. A rumble sounded from the sofa, and Remus froze, eyes wide. His hand was on his wand, slippery with rain even in his deep pocket, and he edged further into the room. 

Curled up in the corner of the sofa, black fur rough and matted, Padfoot raised his head as Remus came into sight, ears pricked and tail twitching in a half-wag. Remus let his hand slip from his pocket, and a rough, raw sound made its way up his throat, bursting out in a half-laugh, half-sob. He reached out, then dropped his hands, standing uselessly next to the sofa, unable to move.

Padfoot moved for him, then, heaving himself up carefully, the scars across his haunches and back showing through stark white against his dark fur, and then his shape blurred, changed, blurred again, and Sirius stood there, eyes bright in his gaunt face. They stared at each other for a moment more, and then Sirius made the decision for both of them, striding forwards to wrap his arms tightly around Remus, fingers digging into his shoulders and face pressed into the curve of his neck. Remus felt the heavy, dark thing lurking in his ribcage shrivel, and despite the cold, a ball of warmth glow inside him, pulsing with his heartbeat. He clung onto Sirius, feeling the nubs of his spine through his thin shirt, and let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The breath he had been holding for the last thirteen years. 

A droplet of water made its way down the side of his face, and he pulled away slightly, reluctantly, finding his voice.

“Padfoot…Sirius… I’m soaked, I should…”

Sirius’ grating laugh huffed warm breath against his throat.

“Moony, its been twelve bloody years, let me have this before you go being all practical, please.”

“I…fine. Padfoot…I…”

“I know, Moony, I’m sorry too.”

“Wormtail-“

Sirius did pull away then, slightly, as if even the sound of Pettigrew’s nickname pained him.

“He got away. I’ll find him though. What he did-“

“I know. Come here.”

One hand came up to thread its way into Sirius’ long hair, scratching lightly at the base of his skull. The tension in his shoulders released slightly, and he pressed closer to Remus. Twelve years in Azkaban had left him touch-starved, and Remus had haunted his dreams in the prison, fleeting moments of warmth and happiness in such a dark place. 

Questions buzzed in Remus’s mind, but he left them aside to be answered later, the weight of Sirius against him overriding everything. His head tipped down, lips pressing against Sirius’ temple, and his eyes slipped shut, the warmth of the room and the crackling of the fire surrounding them and keeping the world at the bay, and one thought floated to the front of his mind. 

Maybe, just maybe, they could rebuild some of what they had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing after a long funk, and its unbetaed so I can only apologise for any errors. 
> 
> Considering turning this into a series, Remus and Sirius working things out and living life as it comes, getting to know each other after all this time. Finding their feet in their new relationship.


End file.
